Introduction to Competition
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 01 |episodeNumber= 08 |airDate= 8th January 2029 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Bone Chilling Delivery |nextEpisode= One Enchanted Evening }} is the eighth episode of Happy Hill. Category:Happy Hill Synopsis Maria confesses her love for a rival and last minute preparations are underway. Plot Arianna yells that they only have two days left before the competition. Andrew turns his head an laughs to an invisible person sitting next to him. Arianna tells him it's serious, Andrew Naruto-runs away. Arianna sighs heavily as several people come walking through the doors. Purry, Noah, Luke, Austin, Maria and Jayme. Maria smiles happily at Arianna as they both go backstage, Arianna orders everyone else to stay put and begin their practicing. Arianna shuts the backstage door, she asks Maria if she's ready to do it. Maria says she is nervous, but can handle it! Arianna advises her not to do it infront of everyone. Maria nods, adjusting the hat on her head. Lune and Negan practice their routine in their secret room. After they're done, Lune suggests they add another person to their routine. A woman, called Donna, comes running in. Shouting that she's sorry she's late. Arianna, who has just exited the backstage room with Maria, says that it's okay. Donna smiles as she says she knows exactly what she wants to do. Austin and Jayme sit outside in the fenced area near the stage. As they speak, Maria comes outside and spots them. She makes her way over and asks Jayme to leave so she can talk to Austin. Austin is confused but Jayme leaves anyways. Arianna peeks from the behind a wall and drags Jayme down, taking him by surprise, with her so they can listen in. Austin stands, adjusting his pants slightly as he asks Maria what's wrong. Maria crosses her arms behind her back nervously and tells Austin she has feelings and him and was wondering if he wanted to go on a date. Her face instantly turns a slight shade of red and Austin gulps awkwardly, telling her that he has no romantic interest in Maria and honestly probably never will. Arianna and Jayme's faces fall, Jayme wants to say something but Arianna stops him. Maria sits on the bench as Austin quickly leaves, she begins to feel saddened and starts crying. Arianna runs over to her, followed by Jayme. Jayme asks if she wants him to beat Austin up, but she insists that they drop it and pretend it never happened. The three sit and Arianna and Jayme comfort Maria. Lune and Negan enter the restaurant, where they find John. They say a silent hello to Steven, who is sitting behind the counter, reading a magazine. Lune and Negan sit at John's table and John is confused at first, Negan asks him if he wants to join their duo at the talent show, to become a threesome. John says yes. Noah and Luke walk home as the sun has just set. Luke waves goodbye to Noah as he skips inside his house, jumping up to open the door as he was too short to reach the handle and he walks inside. Luke gets home, feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder. He walks to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. He pulls down his shirt slightly to look at his shoulder area, a green glow comes from his veins. Credits *Arianna *Andrew *Purry *Noah *Luke *Maria *Austin *Jayme *Lune *Negan *John *Steven (No lines) *Donna (Debut) Trivia